


【SPN：SD】混蛋和贱人（ABO车）

by tuimaojing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双向暗恋, 诱惑, 车震
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuimaojing/pseuds/tuimaojing
Summary: A：Sam，O：Dean不逆两人年龄差改动，Dean比Sam大两岁。原剧剧情改动，三米没有跟老爸猎魔离家出走去上斯坦福了。（其实是因为他没办法面对Dean，性感的omega每晚躺在你身边却可望不可及）
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 33





	【SPN：SD】混蛋和贱人（ABO车）

［1］“Sam.Winchester是一个不折不扣的混蛋。”  
Sam在自己的日记上这么写道。“Jerk”这个单词专门用了花体字，格外漂亮。  
作为一个强壮的alpha，从斯坦福法律系毕业，还是一个相当成功的律师，请他出面的费用是普通律师的好几倍，但是来预约的人依然要排长龙；有房有车，银行账户上的零不少于6个，身边有钱有势的朋友和年轻貌美的omage数不胜数……  
照这样看，他完全不能被称为“混蛋”。  
“我有罪，我爱上了我的哥哥。”

手机响了，Sam接通了。  
“嗨，Sammy。”电话另一头传出Dean的声音。  
“……怎么了？”有些惊讶于打电话的人，因为他们已经至少五年没见了。Sam的呼吸变得小心翼翼，尽量不让呼气声妨碍听力。  
“咳，我有麻烦了。”  
电话那头很嘈杂，这让Sam立刻警觉起来。  
“怎么了，你在哪里？”  
“emmmmm……吉姆酒吧，我发情期快到了。”  
“知道发情期快到了你还去酒吧？！”这个答案让Sam燃起了怒火，成功的引起了电话那头Dean的笑声。他很快止住了怒火，“到厕所里翻墙出来，尽量走光亮的地方，到最近的车站去，找到抑制剂，我现在就过去接你。”  
一把扯过桌上的车钥匙，随便套上一件外套，匆匆出门，一脚油门踩到底，等差不多到酒吧时，Sam才发现自己可能闯了不少红灯。  
找到Dean并不难，特别是在临近凌晨时分，街上人本就少，Sam一眼就看到穿着父亲遗留的大皮衣的Dean，他低着头坐在车站候车区。  
车站的人稀稀疏疏，Sam直接开到车站，打开车门下车，一把将Dean揽到车里。  
他的alpha信息素无声地侵占了车站，omega们开始瑟瑟发抖，几个原本打算动手动脚的小混混也都闻出眼前alpha的强壮，乖乖靠边站了。  
Sam打开车门，属于omega的香甜气味像蛇一样钻进他脑袋里时他这才发现这是一场斗争，理智和性欲的斗争。  
Dean掩饰得很好，多年的猎魔经验让他学会了忍耐。但是Sam知道他已经忍不了多久了，Dean已经开始发热，连冰凉的皮衣都染上了余温，他开始流汗，抑制不住地流泪，长卷的睫毛粘上了点点泪渍。  
这是Sam最喜欢的类型，性感而坚毅的omega。  
omega的信息素变得越来越浓，Sam意识到有些不太对劲，他完全是凭着直接去开车，有几个瞬间他甚至怀疑自己要溺死在这香甜气味的海洋里。  
“怎么回事？”当Dean若有若无的喘息变得越来越沉重时，Sam挤出了一句话，“我不是让你到车站找抑制剂吗？”  
“……抑制剂……我用了。”Dean咬着嘴唇，艰难地回答。  
“抑制剂给我看一下！”  
Dean往他手里塞了一个空瓶子。  
Sam粗略地看了一下，上面有一大堆相当复杂的外文，Sam只能稍微看懂几句，他愤怒地骂了一句脏话，将那瓶小玩意儿扔出车外。  
他妈的，那根本就不是抑制剂，那是一种能刺激多巴胺和性激素分泌的药剂，也就是人们常说的催情剂。Sam在心里把那个换掉车站抑制剂的混蛋骂了无数次。  
车里是可怕的沉默。  
Sam的耳边只能听到Dean越来越沉的喘息和无法抑制的细碎呻吟，omega的信息素像一支强大的军队，正一下一下冲击着那个名叫理智的城门。  
阴茎在西服裤里勒得难受，Sam整个人都晕乎乎地，他根本没力气去问Dean感觉如何，这是能听出来的——Dean已经开始接连不断地、无意识地呻吟了。  
Sam从后视镜里看到他，完全不是五年前Sam脑子里的形象——高大，坚韧的硬汉形象。Dean正缩在车后座，有些迷糊地靠在玻璃窗上，希望冷冰冰的玻璃能带回一丝理智。  
发情热进一步发展，后座的人的呼吸变得急促而混乱，开车的人也好不到哪里去，他根本就看不到红绿灯，因为他脑子里全是让他老哥坐在他腿上自己动的情节。  
两人都在无声的靠近对方。  
“Sammy……”Dean的声音里带上了哭腔，有些无助，有些彷徨，“……Help me.”  
这哭腔像小猫爪似的挠在Sam心头，不痛，痒丝丝，若有若无，勾心勾魂，彻彻底底地攻破了Sam脑子里理智的大门，omega的信息素军队吹着喇叭打着鼓，欢呼着冲进alpha的脑子里，占领他的全身。  
车子驶出郊外，偏离了村道，冲进一片玉米地里，直直冲进玉米地深处。  
车钥匙被狠狠地拔下来扔在副驾驶，窗户打开了，冰凉的晚风携着秋末夜晚白雾灌进车内，冲淡了omega的味道。  
Sam抓住Dean的领子，狠狠的吻住他。他摸到后座去，近乎粗鲁的扒着自己和Dean身上的衣服，Dean则张开了双腿，迎合着。他们似乎在对方身上生了根，两具肉体紧紧地贴在一块，不愿分离。  
Dean的衣服很快被扒干净了，裤子几乎完全是湿的，至少内裤湿了一大半，粉嫩的小穴暴露在对方眼里，穴口还在往外吐着半透明的蜜汁。“快点！”Dean带着嘶哑的哭腔喊了出来，金绿色的瞳仁浸在泪水里，脸色潮红。  
这种欲求不得的表情立刻让小sammy抖擞精神，傲首挺胸。  
回应他的是Sam有力的啃咬，像龙卷风一样快速而有力，深红发紫的吻痕很快遍布全身。  
Fuck me。Dean无声地做着口型。  
数根手指深入，分剪扩张着，成功的引起了omega兴奋的喘息。粉红色的肠壁不停的收缩，将那几根手指咬得很紧，Sam甚至很难把手指缩回来。黏糊糊的肠液顺着穴口流出来，晶莹剔透，Sam把恶作剧地把它刮在Dean白皙的大腿根上，身下omega不禁颤抖、尖叫。  
迫不及待提枪上马，Sam的阴茎又肿了一圈，他毫不留情地插了进去，直入最深处，此时omega的哭喊与肆无忌惮的呻吟简直是入耳琼浆，听觉享受。  
他将身下的人翻了个面，抽搐起来，Dean很快就射了，他看起来一塌糊涂，喘着气将手伸出窗外，想要得到一丝冷气。Sam粗暴地将他揪了回来，满意地看到哥哥背部迷人的曲线紧绷，听到对方一句带着怨恨的脏话变成呻吟，操干还在继续。Sam在Dean的体内简直横冲乱撞，Dean的呻吟也在这野蛮的操弄下变得支离破碎。Sam了解自己的老哥，他从不需要温柔对待，他更爱的是粗鲁的性爱。  
玉米地里，Dean的喘息、呻吟和求饶不绝于耳，他们浓重的喘息在秋夜里变成淡白的雾，玉米地的中央有袅袅白雾腾起。  
Sam射了好几次，Dean则已经不省人事地倒在后座上了，阴茎还半勃着，却再也没办法射出来了。  
激情过后，愧疚感油然而生。Sam向Dean的方向挪了挪，把Dean揽进怀里，让他舒舒服服地躺在自己腿上。“我竟然操了我的亲生哥哥”这个念头在Sam的脑海里挥之不去。  
“It's okay.”Dean一眼就看穿了Sam的心思。他伸手把Sam的脑袋摁下来，轻轻地吻上他的唇。  
“我等这一刻，等太久了。”  
他金绿色的眼眸带着笑意。

［2］“Dean.Winchester是一个如假包换的贱人。”  
Dean坐在车站候车室时在自己的日记本上这么写到，“bitch”这个单词写得格外漂亮。  
他露出一个戏谑的笑。  
“因为我爱上了我的弟弟，我无时无刻不想让他操我。”  
他起身，趁没人，伸手将车站里的应急omega抑制剂全都掏了出来，通通喂给了垃圾桶。熟练的从裤袋里摸出一管药，用车站里的注射器打进自己的血管里。  
他重新坐回位置上，抬头望了一眼空荡荡的马路，笑得很开心。  
“Come on，come and get me，Sammy.”


End file.
